Yusuke's twin Sister? Pt6 Yu Yu Hakusho
by Animepnk88
Summary: well first i need to publish the first 5. thought this was it so it wont make any sence. go to /users/FMAfreak88 to read on. quizilla is so gay now i decided to leave the site. so feel free to visit that before you read this. sorry im new here.


Yusuke's Twin Sister!? (Yu Yu Hakusho) Pt.6 (Your not Getting a title!)

Memo: Okay I kno I said this would be out but they pushed me to do overtime at work and I have not a single day off or morning off anymore. And also, my internets been on the frits stupid lowsy wireless sucks. And im typing this on word because I have no internet and once you read this you'll kno ive got it back on but its been 4 days and still nothing. More importantly in the beginning I messed up YUSUKE IS ON A MISSION!!! See what happens when you spread your quizzes out months apart. Well enjoy this next installment!

QS! You and Kuwabara are on the couch in the living room flipping through tv channels boredly. Kurama is still in the kitchen working on dinner. You get up and toss the remote to Kuwabara and head up to your room. You turn on your boom box and start blasting Paramore's Misery Business and decide to work out for a bit. So you take off your top showing your black bra and put on a par of grey baggy sweatpants. You start out by stretching your legs then your arms and then your back. You then go into a position for pushups and do 100 of those then do sit-ups. Your working out for about 2 hrs now and begin working up a good sweat. You start doing flips and kicks and then are about to finish with back arches.

~Hiei's POV~ You, Kuwabara and Yusuke are sitting in the living room staring at the tv blankly you arriving last about ½ an hr ago. 'Everyone, Dinners ready! Where's Rei?' 'She went upstairs about 2 hrs ago.' Answers Kuwabara. 'Hn. Baka.' Hiei says as he walks up the stairs while everyone stares at him. You knock on Rei's door with no answer thinking she fell asleep or is in the shower. You walk in and see her in and arch with tiny beads of sweat glistening on her well toned abs and body in her bra. You watch as she turns and looks over at her door and sees you standing there. You quickly spin around and blush lightly and hear a loud thud. You glance back over your shoulder and see her on her ass blushing like mad. 'Hn. Baka onna. You say as you walk out into the hallway. Dinners ready hurry up.' You tell her then close her door and leave to go down to the kitchen with the others.

~Your POV~ Your sitting on your ass still blushing like mad. You jump up and get a quick 3 min. shower to wash the sweat off of you and get out dry off and out on a new outfit. You wear dark grey/black denim jeans and a dark blue skin-tight t-shirt and walk downstairs and into the kitchen where everyone is waiting for you. 'Sorry I wasn't paying attention to the time.' 'That's fine, come and sit down and eat before it gets cold.' Says Kurama. You sit down next to Kurama across from Yusuke and Hiei is across from Kurama while Kuwabara is at the end of the table closer to Kurama. You dig in and start eating anything and everything that was made. Kurama made about a billion things and they all tasted amazing. Then Yusuke decides to make some conversation with you.

'So Rei, what are you like, like im sure you've been told things about me right? What have you been doing for the past 19 yrs?' 'Well yea, they did tell me a lot about you. To put it simply we're a lot alike. I hate school and I pick fights.' 'heh, we really are alike, now just to see you fight. Says Yusuke. I also wanted to thank you for ki-' 'Yusuke that's enough.' Kurama interupts. 'Stop what? Im grateful for what she did! She Killed that bastard who walked out on my mom and me and to top it all off kidnapped my sister!' Yusuke looks back over at you and sees you staring blankly at him. Hiei glances over at you and probes your mind. '-I didn't even kno I did it. If I had a choice I would have not done it. He was a human being. I have no right to play god. And, those very few times when he wasn't drunk or drinking he would actually sometimes act like a father. I was hoping for him to change one day. He didn't even get "drunk" until later in my life. I didn't want him to die, I didn't!-' You get up and dash out the front door running faster than ever before. 'Rei!' Yusuke yells getting up and running after you. The rest of the gang gets up and chases after you as well. 'Come on guys, we gotta speed it up.' 'Yusuke, she can be anywhere.' Says Kuwabara while gasping for air. They all stop to figure out a plan. 'Hey, Where's the shrimp?' 'Hiei's gone now? Great.' Says Yusuke. 'He probly never even came. Its none of his concern. That's what he'd say if we asked.' 'We should go back and wait at the house.' 'Kurama, why Rei is still--' 'Yes im aware she's out here and she wont be caught easily. Let her blow off some steam.' 'Why is she so upset anyways? I mean the stories about who your dad is Urameshi I mean I figure she would be relieved.' Says Kuwabara. 'She killed a human. Could you kill a human Yusuke?' 'Im so stupid. If I saw my dad alive I wouldn't be able to do him in…How could I be so stupid!' 'Because it makes no difference to you if he was killed by someone else. You don't have to carry the burden of killing a human.' They all head back to the house and wait.

Hiei's POV~ '_Damn. When did we teach her to hide her energy and block my telepathy. She's probly doing it subconsciously because she wants to be left alone. Damn-it!_'

You continue to chase her and track her by following her footprints but its difficult.

~Your POV~ You continue running through the trees and the rocks so no one finds you. Suddenly you sense something and hide behind a huge boulder. '-Damn, im so stupid. Getting into this situation.-' 'Heh heh. What do we have here, some pint sized demon? No, half-breed. '-Oh no, Hiei!'

~Hiei's POV~ '-Damn that onna.-' You dart to the left where you now sense where she is.

~You~ 'AHH!!!' You yell as your slammed through trees and branches. You are now surrounded by 10 giant demons. One pick you up and squeezes you. 'Ahh!' You scream and try to endure everything. '_Rei, hold on im almost there!_' '-O…kay…-' You pass out and the demon holding you loosens his grip. 'Come on now, lets eat her!' Yells a few of the demons. 'No, ive got something more entertaining planned.' Just as the demon holding you is about to lead the group back he freezes. All the demons stop and stare as a line of blood drips from the top of him skull straight down. He splits in half and both halfs start to fall. You fall out of his grasp from 15' and land on the ground below.

~Hiei's POV~ You look over at Rei's unconscious body laying 10' to your left. 'Why you!' Yells one of the demons as they all charge at you. You kno these demons are no match for you but you cant deny they have strong demon energy. Possibly high C class to a mid. B. Your working on your 8th demon lost in your fight. This one was quite strong and fast for being so huge. You take your eyes off the demon for just a moment to make sure Rei is okay but see the last demon about to go and finish her off. He goes to slice her to ribbons but you grab her getting hit in the process and go flying 60 feet. You cover Rei and turn so you with her are facing the opposite way your going and slam back first into a tree. You look up and see them both charging at you. You place Rei to the side and get your sword and charge right back slicing there heads off.

You land on your feet and sheath your sword. You then stumble but catch yourself with one hand the adrenalin leaving you, you notice the wounds you received on your right side. There are 2 huge gashes from the demons claws. You force yourself up and walk back over to Rei and bend down to check her injuries. You look her over and lift up her shirt and notice 15 + broken ribs. You pick her up bridal style and run back to the house. '_Kurama, we're almost back._' '-Hiei? Is everything alright?-' '_Not really_'

~Yusuke's POV~ 'Yo, Kurama. Quit daydreaming.' 'That was Hiei just now.' 'Did he get Rei to come to her senses?' Kuwabara blurts out. 'Is she okay?' you ask? 'I don't kno.' You all go to the front door and as soon as you open it Hiei is there holding Rei's limp body. Hiei walks in and you take Rei from his arms. As soon as you have her situated you look up and watch as Hiei collapses. Kurama catches him before he falls. You look at Hiei and see that he's covered in blood. 'Hiei. He looks up at you. Thanks' 'Hn' He completely fall out of consciousness. You and Kurama take Hiei and Rei to there rooms.

~Kurama's POV~ Kurama bandages up Hiei's wounds after putting some specially made healing ointment on them. After he knows Hiei will be okay he goes over to Rei's room. You look Rei over then lift her shirt just as Hiei did and notices 15 + broken ribs. He coats Rei's ribs with a special bone healing ointment then you wrap her ribs up and pulls her shirt back down. You leave her room and close the door.

~Your POV~ You wake up and sit up but quickly grab your ribs. They were pounding with pain. You push that to the back of your mind and look out the window, the sun coming up. Suddenly there's a knock at your door. 'Hey, Rei you okay? Can I come in?' 'Sure Yusuke.' You say and Yusuke walks in and walks over to you. 'How do you feel?' 'Sore but ill manage.' 'That's good.' 'Hey, where's Hiei?' He's in his room.' 'Is he okay? Are all of you okay?' 'None of us were there. Hiei was the only one. 'Really? Is he okay?' 'He still hasn't regained consciousness. But he will with more rest. You should rest more. If you need anything me and Kurama are downstairs. 'Kay, Thanks.' Yusuke leaves and you go back to your thoughts.

*flashback* '-Oh no, Hiei!- Ahh!' '_Rei, hold on im almost there!' *End flashback* You get out of bed and go to your door and open it. You walk across the hall to Hiei's room and open his door quietly. You walk in and see him lying in his bed on top of his covers his top off showing his bandaged torso looking as though the bandages were changed within the hr but already some blood has seeped through. You walk over to his bed and look him over. You then walk over to his windowsill and look out putting both hand on the ledge where you sit and lean into it. '-How can I be so pathetic! Im so sorry…Im so stupid. If I didn't run out of the house none of this would have happened and Hiei wouldn't be hurt or wasting his time babysitting me. Im sorry Hiei…-' As your saying this to yourself the tears in your eyes start falling. You wipe them away quickly trying to stop yourself from being anymore pathetic. 'Your not pathetic.' You quickly spin around Hiei standing less then a foot away from you. 'But I cause so much trouble. For you especially. Im weak and I don't think before I act.' You go to turn away from him but Hiei grabs your arm and startles you so you look right back into his dark crimson eyes. 'You are far from being weak and pathetic.' You turn your face away from his. 'But your injuries were caused by--' 'By protecting you.' You look up and just as you do Hiei grabs your other arm and pulls you to him and kisses you. Your nervous at first but get the feel of it and kiss back. He slips his tongue into your mouth and you do the same. You break soon after and start blushing like mad. He rubs one of his hands down your arm and walks away. '_Ill see you later tonight, I still need more time to rest. You should as well It'll be at least a week till your injuries are healed._' '-Okay- You say and just as your about to leave you turn and face Hiei. 'Hiei, thanks.' he looks back at you and smirks. 'Hn.' You leave and go back into your room and fall into a deep sleep. (results for info on next quiz!!!)

Results: Wow! You and Hiei's first kiss! Woot!!! It was difficult to describe what I saw in my head but it came close! I fixed it a couple of times. Lol Anyways, I hope you enjoyed pt.6 to Yusuke's Twin Sister!? (YYH) Pt.7 will be out when I have the time. Since im putting in more hrs at work and want a social life. So it wont be out soon not saying it wont ever be out so add me on your watch list so you can get updated!!! Thanks so much!!!


End file.
